Confusion
by hyshell
Summary: in a search to find out about her father, luithils found something else that strays her from her task!
1. Introductions

~~ Pov Legolas Greenleaf~~  
I love it here, deep in the forest's of Mirkwood, Its so peaceful yet full of life. This is a favourite place of mine. This is where I spend quite a lot of my time, especially during stressful times at the palace. The Beauty and quietness helps calm me, I feel safe here and at peace. I was just about to climb one of my favourite trees (it has one of the best views). When I heard a sudden cry, about half a league to the south, it was a female voice and it sounded like a cry of pain. I scanned the horizon but couldn't see anything. I started at a run, following my keen elfish hearing.  
As I ran I wondered what could have happened, but I didn't have much time to ponder over it, because soon I was approaching place I thought the sound had come from.  
I slowed down and listened keenly, I didn't need to worry about making any noise because I like all elves am light footed and make no noise.  
I approached a clearing and heard whimpering coming from there. I ducked behind the nearest tree trunk and slowly looked around the side. There in the middle of the clearing lay a beautiful elf maiden.  
She had shiny deep brown hair falling down past he shoulders. She shoved it behind her ear in frustration, She had a gorgeous pale complexion with a dusting of freckles around her nose. She was unlike any other elf I had ever seen. As most of the other elves in Mirkwood had long blond hair and pale skin, but this maiden was definitely an elf she had those distinctive pointy ears.  
I noticed that she had a deep gash in her right leg, as soon as I noticed this I was by her side. She jumped when she saw me.  
  
~~ Pov Luithil Rindele ~~  
After I had killed the last Urak-hai, I sat down and studied the wound one of the beasts had given me. It hurt so much I couldn't help but cry out but I would have to stand the pain for now. I was just about to get up when suddenly a male elf appeared beside me.  
He had silky long blond hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes like the ocean, I have never seen the ocean but I would imagine that its colour is similar to that of his eyes.  
He had a look of concern in his eyes, he motioned towards my leg, "Urak-hai" I explained simply, He had now a look of disbelief in his eyes, so I continued "About half a dozen attacked me, I managed to kill them all but not without hurting myself as you can see"  
He still looked disbelieving, He looked around for the first time taking in the Urak-hai bodies littering the ground.  
"Are you ok? How much does it hurt?"  
" Yes, Yes I'm fine I'm no stranger to pain."  
  
He brought a small pack out of his pocket,  
"I will treat your wound, but it will need to be clean first."  
I nodded  
"There's a stream not far from here, can you walk?"  
I did not even know this elf's name but I decided that I could trust him.  
"I think so"  
He helped me to my feet. And I leaned against his shoulder, as I couldn't put much weight on my leg As we made our way to towards the stream I noticed he had a sweet earthly scent about him. He helped me sit down on the bank and made me dip my leg in the flowing water. I pulled away at the coldness. I was embarrassed at my own actions. I can't explain why, I think it had something to do with the presence of the male elf. So I forced myself to put my leg in the ice cold water.  
I realised I didn't even know his name, so I started the introductions,  
"I am luithil Rindele of lothlorian."  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf or Mirkwood"  
  
~~ Pov Legolas Greenleaf~~  
  
She gasped as I said my name, "Prince legolas?" "Yes that is I" "I'm sorry my lord I did not recognise you"  
She became shy when she realised I was Royalty. I wish she wouldn't I get enough of this when I'm at the palace.  
She was being incredibly brave about her wound showing no pain. As I dressed her wound and applied elfish medicine, I began to wonder what she was doing fighting Urak-hai.  
I would ask later but I for now concentrated on the task at hand. Making sure she was all right, and getting her back to her home.  
  
~~ Pov luithil Rindele ~~  
  
I could not believe ears when he introduced himself as the prince I cursed myself silently. I suddenly didn't know what to say all the sentences that formed in my head didn't seem to sound good enough to say to royalty.  
Suddenly my father's voice came into my head; " No matter what faces you little one always be yourself" My father had died fighting Urak-hai 13 years ago, a very short amount of time for the elves. For me the grief is still quite close.  
Legolas must have noticed my silence and loss for words, as he then started a conversation.  
  
~~ Pov Legolas Greenleaf ~~  
  
For a while this elf maiden stayed silent. I wondered what was troubling her, but when I went to ask I found myself not knowing what to say. This never normally happens but then this is no normal situation.  
Never before have I come across an elf maiden that seems not to be bothered about being attacked by Urak-hai. When I asked she spoke like it was a regular occurrence, brushing it off.  
I puzzled over this for a while then noticed that both of us had been at loss for words, so I started a conversation.  
"What brings you to Mirkwood? If you don't mind my asking"  
"Not at all, I am here to seek council from the king" legolas was puzzled.  
" Aren't you a lothlorian elf?"  
"I am yes but it is something that concerns your father"  
"Another secret of my fathers then?" Legolas joked. Luithil smiled,  
"Not at all actually, it is a family issue that is needing sorted out"  
"Oh well I wont inquire any further then"  
"It's quite alright, my father was you fathers best friend some years ago" legolas nodded motioning for her to go on.  
"They were travelling together when they were attacked by a pack of Urak-hai."  
  
~~ Luithil Rindele ~~ Luithil paused she didn't know why she was telling all this to an elf she had only just met. She had never spoken of this before to anyone. "My father was killed" she paused "His body has never been found, I have been trying to find out about his death for the past 13 years" Legolas noticed the pain it was causing her to tell him all this.  
"You don't need to tell me all this if it is causing you pain" Luithil shook her head, now she had started she felt a need to finish. To tell someone else, to share her feelings with someone it felt right it felt like a burden was being lifted from her shoulders. So she continued.  
"Over the past 13 years I haven't found out a lot. I only lived with my father as my mother died when I was born"  
"I am sorry"  
"Don't be, it is my father who I am concentrating on"  
Legolas nodded  
"So I have been searching for people that can tell me anything, it has been difficult, a lot of dangerous people have been on my contact list, it is your father that I now need to talk with"  
  
~~ Pov Legolas greenleaf ~~  
  
Legolas was shocked never had he imagined her tale to be like this.  
"Did you fight that pack of Urak-hai all by yourself or were you aided in any way?"  
" I fought alone, my father taught me how to fight, my only aid was my fathers sword"  
He noticed the sword at her waist. Luithil seemed to have finished telling her story, so he helped her up and they began the walk back to the palace. 


	2. settled

Hiya peeps sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been away recently.  
  
*Disclaimer*: I don't own any characters except luithil Rindele bla bla bla  
you know the rest  
  
Confusion  
By Hyshell  
  
Settled  
  
~ Luithil Rindele ~ When we eventually got back to the palace, legolas gave me directions to my room in the visitor's part of the castle, and promptly hurried off into the woods mumbling something about being late.  
  
I wondered where he was off to in such a hurry, but then stopped myself, as it was nothing to do with me. As I had only just met him and barely knew his name let alone any of his personal life.  
  
I went in search of my room. Eventually I found it, a maid was waiting at the door. "Sorry I was so long" I apologised, "No problem, lady Rindele" the maid answered, She seemed very shy, as she had scuttled off immediately after asking me if I needed anything. To which I had replied no.  
  
I looked around in amazement, the room was magnificent. I walked around marvelling at its beauty. The bed was beautifully carved and incredibly big, and on it lay a pretty dress my size it was light pink with blue lacing at the bottom and on the sleeves.  
  
I decided to sit on the balcony while the maids fetched hot water for my bath, it was a beautiful place the view was amazing, all across the forests of Mirkwood. The sun was setting, I had always watched the sunset back in lothlorian.  
  
I went through to the bathroom and again I was amazed at the splendour of the room. I took of my armour, even though it is as light as a feather, made especially for my mother by the elves, it still was a relief to have it off my shoulders.  
  
I stepped into the bath and I immediately relaxed, I hadn't noticed how tense and alert I had been. I got out and dressed in the dress that had been laid out for me, put my hair up, letting a few tendrils fall down around my neck. I put on my boots and set out to find the dining hall.  
  
Thanks for the review's guys! Its what keeps me going!!  
  
Imprisoned in cork: thankyou for your review, I'm glad someone likes it, it's my first story! My first review! Depth something I can describe in a story at least I'm good at something! Thankyou!  
  
Iron-bru_pixie: thankyou for the review! But in my story I think I can give the characters I use their own personalities. And if you don't like the way I write for LOTR then read something else it doesn't bother me. KIRSTY!!!! Grrrrrrr!! 


	3. The King

Hiya u luvly ppl only three reviews?!?!? Waaaaa but if ya did review THANKYOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Luithil Rindele and the rest belong to the wonderful creator of LOTR!!! If ive missed anything u know it anyway!!  
  
Confusion By Hyshell  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ Luithil Rindele ~  
  
As I walked down to the dinner hall, again I found myself marvelling at the  
  
amount of work put into every thing in the palace even the carpet was a  
  
beautiful creation, the pillars beautifully carved and the statues were made  
  
with such care and full of detail made to a standard that I had never come  
  
across before.  
  
I entered the hall, and spied legolas sitting at the end of a long table beside his  
  
Father, it was a palace rule that guests dined with the family. He waved me over and  
  
pulled out a chair for me.  
  
" Good evening Luithil " legolas smiled genuinely.  
  
" Good evening prince legolas" I turned to the king  
  
"My Lord" I curtseyed politely  
  
"No need for that nonsense my dear, how are you?"  
  
"I am well thankyou"  
  
"Good, good, now eat you must be starving after your eventful journey"  
  
"Eventful, yes, but no more than what I have become used to over the past few years"  
  
"Legolas was telling me that you are a brave warier, tell me are his words true, for never in my life have I come across an elf maiden who can fight urak hai single handily"  
  
"Yes my lord legolas speaks the truth but it is more a matter of life or death than it is a case of being the brave warier that you speak so highly of."  
  
" before you continue your story my dear you must enjoy our kingdoms food and the best of our grapevines wine"  
  
"Thankyou my lord it is very kind of you to receive me at such short notice"  
  
"Nonsense, nonsense, a daughter of your fathers is welcome in my home no matter what "  
  
"That is very kind of you, but it is he that brought me here."  
  
The king interrupted me, by putting a finger to his lips  
  
"We will discuss that tomorrow my dear but now." he motioned for a servant to come over and give me my dinner.  
  
~ Pov Legolas Greenleaf ~  
  
After dinner I was relaxing on my balcony, with a glass of wine in my hand, listening  
  
to the noises of the forest. When all of a sudden I noticed a light voice in the air  
  
singing a song that I have never heard before.  
  
I looked down over my balcony and there was Luithil on the balcony below mine,  
  
singing into the night. She obviously had not noticed my presence so I lent on the  
  
cool stone of my balcony and let her sweet voice fill my ears, and clear my mind.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Reviewers !!!  
  
Only one nevermind, thankyou thankyou thankyou 'imprisoned in cork' for reading and reviewing this story thanx sooooo much it means loads I wouldn't write this story if I had no reviews  
  
Toddles peeps next chappie up soon luv u all!!!  
  
Hyshell, xxxxxx 


	4. Archery

Hey this mite be my last chapter coz hardly any reviews but we'll see  
  
Confusion  
By Hyshell  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Archery.  
  
~ Luithil Rindele ~  
  
I awoke at dawn, and cursed myself for missing the famous Mirkwood sunrise.  
  
My meeting with the king was set for 12 noon. So before then I decided to get  
  
dressed and go for breakfast. I dressed in light cream breeches and a white  
  
shirt as I wanted to practice my archery after eating as yesterday fighting  
  
those orcs I discovered I needed to brush up on my skills.  
  
I studied my wound and decided that I should go and find someone who could  
  
Replace the dressing legolas had given me.  
  
I found the breakfast hall after 15 minutes of searching, I did not mind for I  
  
was planning how I should tell the king the reason for my visit .  
  
I entered the breakfast hall and exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been  
  
Holding, when I saw that the prince wasn't there. Don't ask me why because  
  
I don't know myself. I sat down and helped myself to a shiny apple, I had just  
  
bitten in to it when a cheery "good morning" reached my ears. I turned and  
  
saw the prince approaching I sighed inwardly, although keeping a smile on my  
  
face, a useful skill that my friend Haldir had taught me when I had spent time  
  
with him in the lothlorian guard. I had thought I might have managed to have  
  
my breakfast in peace, but no!  
  
I quickly gave a polite reply and excused myself, I didn't want to spend time  
  
around him, I find I always embarrass myself.  
  
~ Pov Legolas Greenleaf ~  
  
I walked in to the breakfast hall and just managed to say good morning to  
  
luithil before she quickly excused herself, saying she wanted to get in some  
  
archery practice before noon. I had my breakfast and then decided that  
  
archery was a good idea and went to fetch my bow.  
  
I arrived at the archery field in time to see an arrow whizzing past me and  
  
hitting the bulls eye straight on. I looked around and saw luithil aiming another  
  
and dodged out of the way. She hit another bulls eye, and then another. She  
  
carried on doing so until I went over to say hello. She lowered her bow and  
  
smiled,  
  
"hello again"  
  
I noticed she didn't curtsey or say anything really formal just treated me like a  
  
normal human being which I wasn't used to. Between that and the shock of  
  
seeing a woman shoot many bulls eyes one after the other all I could manage  
  
was  
  
"Hi"  
  
she started a conversation about my bow and how nice it was which knocked  
  
me out of my thoughts, I told her how Galadriel had given it to me once when I  
  
was visiting. We talked randomly about our weaponry for a while and then she  
  
Challenged me to a competition. I replied in a teasing manner deciding just to  
  
be myself  
  
"useless idea because I would win, and you would get upset, then I would feel  
  
guilty, and so it goes on its happened before"  
  
"And what prince, makes you so sure that you would win?"  
  
"Let's call it male intuition"  
  
"HA, well thank the valar its not male intuition that protects middle earth then,  
  
because you are going down!"  
  
" think what you like but youre the one that's going down"  
  
" I think not"  
  
"oh I think so, but I will be the gentleman that I am and let the loser go first"  
  
"fine I will"  
  
Luithil shot a perfect bulls eye.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, put an arrow to his bow, aimed and a split second  
  
before he released his arrow luithil 'coughed' causing him to let go and his  
  
arrow went sailing straight part the score board.  
  
He couldn't believe it, she had cheated, and he voiced his thoughts.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing" she managed between laughter.  
  
"Right that's it " and he attacked her. Tickling her until she pleaded with him to  
  
stop, he did promptly and almost immediately she was upon him tickling him  
  
and giving him no mercy.  
  
~ Pov Luithil Rindele ~  
  
"Oh crap" groaned luithil jumping up, she was late for her meeting with the  
  
King, she grabbed her bow and started running towards the palace.  
  
She arrived at the door and was straightening herself out and trying to get  
  
some of the grass out of her hair, when the door opened.  
  
"Do come in" said the king  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Granty goo: thanx 4 reviewing but I was only teasin!!!!! THANKYOU!!!! 


End file.
